Luigi and Daisy: The Teen Years (Luigi's POV)
by The Sci-Fi Gamer
Summary: A story based on pricessdaisy01's story, Luigi and Daisy: The Teen Years, but from Luigi's perspective. It is about how she (princessdaisy01) thinks Luigi and Daisy meet and become the Luigi x Daisy couple.
1. New Begginings

**This is a FanFic I decided to write based on princessdaisy01's ****story, Luigi and Daisy: The Teen Years, but from Luigi's perspective. And because of that, I basically own NOTHING in this. This is my first FanFic so it probably is not perfect. If you enjoy, please review and if you didn't, tell me why and what you think I should do differently (keep in mind this is princessdaisy's story so I wont really change the plot of the story) So, here It goes! Also, sorry if the text is really small. just use the zoom-in tool above.**

Luigi was in the eleventh-grade, had a hint of a mustache, and wasn't the school's most popular kid, but had a lot of great friends. Luigi had been completely happy in life, he had great friends, grades, and family until he started to realize that all of his friends, even his brother Mario, had a girlfriend, and he didn't. He hadn't thought much of it until Mario came to him one day in the summer, a couple days before school started, and told him that it was about time that he manned-up and asked a girl out. Luigi agreed to do it once school started again, but Luigi didn't like any of the girls in his school, even though Stephanie ,a girl in his school obviously liked him. He found that she was very rude and did not care about anything except for herself and her popularity. And so, Luigi, once school started back up, decided to try to be as open to everyone as he could.

Luigi was walking through the hallway, students all around him saying hi to their friends from which they hadn't seen since last school year, and just making random conversation. As Luigi passed another entrance to school, he heard a familiar voice and started listening in the middle of the conversation. "school, and I make the rules." _Stephanie, great_ Luigi thought. She was talking to another girl that Luigi had never seen in school before. She had beautiful, orange hair and sparkling blue eyes. Stephanie walked away and managed to knock the mysterious girl's books over._ What a Jerk! _Luigi felt bad for the girl. He was tempted to go over and help her, but was too afraid he would make a fool out of himself. He then remembered Mario's words, _"Its about time you man up Luigi..." _Though he was afraid he would crumble under the pressure, Luigi walked over to the girl. "Here, let me help" Luigi said putting on a smile and, (what he hoped to be), a confident look. The girl looked up at him and seemed to study him for a second. "I'm Luigi" he said, feeling like he was going to vomit. "Hi I'm Daisy" she said sounding grateful someone wanted to help her. As he bent down to help pick up the books he asked "Are you new here?" "Yeah, how did you know?" she questioned. It took all of Luigi's willpower to do this, to say the craziest thing he had ever said in his life. "Because I would remember someone as beautiful as you" Luigi put on a smile and almost fainted. _What was I thinking! She probably thinks I'm some creep!_ Daisy looked stunned for a second before she grinned and started blushing, looking back down to pick up her books. "Oh.. um.. thanks for the help, but I should get going. I have no idea where my homeroom is" She then stopped for a second before continuing. "Hey, do you know where Professor Toadworth's room is? Luigi's smile grew even bigger. "Hey, that was my homeroom when I was in ninth grade!" He said. _Wow, this is perfect! _He thought. "Really?" she asked, obviously surprised and happy as well. "Yeah. Here, I'll show you the way" He said, overwhelmed with joy. Once they got there, he was sad they had to part for now but was delighted that he met Daisy. They exchanged glances before quickly looking away. he turned to leave but then turned back around and did something that made him want to stab himself. "Hey, if you're not doing anything Saturday night, you wanna catch a movie?" The whole world seemed to slow down for Luigi. "Sure see you there" She said, smiling and what seemed like to Luigi, almost giggling. Luigi felt like the king of the world while he walked to his classroom. He was so happy that he hadn't even realized that he didn't give a time or gotten her phone number.

**I hoped you liked the first chapter and if you did, stick around because I will be uploading very frequently due to it being summer where I live. Also, I will not upload any more chapters than princessdaisy01 so she can set out the story line. This is just a separate POV of her story.**


	2. Luigi's Parents

**Hello everyone! I'm back for another chapter. Hope you enjoyed the last chapter! Just wanted to thank RandomJunk13, GameLord 4BritishBronies, Stuffwell359, and of course, princessdaisy01 for being awesome and supporting the story! Also, I know Mario and Luigi sort of have official parents, but for the sake of the FanFic, I'm going to make up the parents. So, here's to another chapter!**

The rest of the school day went normally for Luigi. He met his new teachers and friends and luckily, didn't get much homework. Once the last bell rang, Luigi backtracked to where he had first met Daisy, but she wasn't there. _There's always tomorrow_ He thought to himself. So, he got on his bus and sat next to Mario, who of course was eager to know if he had done what Mario told him to do.

"Soooooo, how was school?" Mario asked, easily reading his brother and knowing that something had happened. "Good" Luigi replied with a smirk. "Tell me, who is it?" Mario said. "I don't know what you're talking about" Luigi said, sarcastically. "Oh come on Luigi! Tell me who it is!" Mario pleaded. "Alright" Luigi said as he rolled his eyes. "It was this girl named Daisy. She had beautiful orange hair, and these glimmering blue eyes..." Luigi drifted off in a dreamy way. "So what did you say to her?" Mario questioned, getting excited. "let's just say... we're going to the movies on Saturday" Luigi said, all of his blood rushing up to his face. "Really? Me and Peach are going to the movies on Saturday too!" Mario exclaimed, stopping to think for a second before saying, "Want to go on a double date?" "Yeah, that would be cool" Luigi answered, smiling. _It will probably be easier to go on the date with Mario and Peach there_,Luigi hoped. Finally, the bus came to Mario and Luigi's stop, in front of their neighborhood. Once they got home, they each had a snack and proceeded to do their homework in their respective rooms. Their mother, Kaylee Mario, would come home in about two hours after working at Super Shroom inc. , a company that made lines of food such as chips and a variety of other snacks. Once their mother got home, Mario was sitting on the couch, watching TV and Luigi was laying down in his bedroom, smiling like he was insane, thinking of how to approach Daisy tomorrow. Should he be romantic and try to impress her? Or should he just act casual like this was a normal thing for him, going out on dates with girls. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard a knock at his door. "Come in" he said. "Hey sweetie" his mom said, having her usual, bright smile. "Hey mom" Luigi replied. "How was your first day at school?" his mom asked. "Good" Luigi said, clearly having his mind elsewhere. "So, what happened today?" His mom questioned, obviously being able to tell that something out of the ordinary had happened. "Well, I asked a girl out on a date and she said yes but nothing else really" Luigi answered, saying it very quickly, trying to make it sound like no big deal, though he knew his mom wouldn't have a problem with it. He was just a little embarrassed. "*gasp* Really? I'm so proud of you Luigi! But on the first day of school? Don't you think that's a bit sudden?" Luigi's mother said. "I know, but... I just can explain it. It almost feels like we were made for each other! Really!" Luigi said, trying to explain himself. "I know how you feel. That's how I felt when I met your father." Luigi's mom said, but instantly wished she hadn't. All emotion except for sorrow had left Luigi and his mother's faces. Luigi's father had died in a car accident, two years ago. Ever since, Luigi's mom had been forced to work for longer hours, and take care of her two sons by herself. It was like someone had removed all sound in the world, complete silence filled the air between them for a while until Luigi's mother said, "I'm going to start making dinner" Luigi nodded and his mother kissed him on the forehead, and left his room. After that, the rest of the night was normal. Luigi ate dinner, but decided to go to sleep shortly after. He didn't want to have to think about what his mother said, and also wanted to make sure he wasn't too groggy in the morning so he could make the most out of seeing Daisy.

The next morning, he got dressed, ate breakfast, and got on the bus. "Hey," Mario said, sitting next to Luigi. "Good luck with Daisy today" He said, smiling. "Thanks" Luigi replied, smiling back. Once they got to school, Luigi went to the spot he and Daisy had met the day before, and sure enough, she was there. He smiled, and she smiled back, but Luigi could tell she was faking it. And sadly, the only thing she could be hiding under her smile, is a look of worry.

**Sorry for having such a dark story about Luigi's dad, but I felt it might add a bit of drama into this chapter. If you enjoyed, pleeeease review! I really want to know what you all think about the story! Thanks for watching... or, reading... or, whatever.**


	3. Mixed Emotions

**Hey everybody! Sorry for not uploading in a while, I've been pretty busy lately but now I'm back. First, I would like to thank Yoshi with a Moustache for giving me an idea on how to make the story easier to read, ED-boi for becoming the Beta Reader of this story, and RandomJunk13, princessdaisy01, Stuffwell359, GameLord 4 BritishBronies, and Luigi4Life for reviewing and following the story. And now, without any further adieus, (Yeah, apparently that's how you spell it) here's Chapter 3! Enjoy!**

Luigi walked up to Daisy. He had pretty much gotten over his fear of talking to her by now. "Hey Daisy"

"Hey, Luigi. So, I don't hate you. Don't think that" Daisy nervously said.

Luigi raised an eyebrow. "Um, okay" Luigi replied, confused "Hey, are you ready for Saturday?"

"Yeah, so, that's the thing. My dad wont let me go"

Luigi's heart sank. "Why not?"

Daisy paused for a moment. "Um, well, I can't go on a date until I'm, uh, fifteen"

Luigi was silent, knowing this wasn't true. For some reason he had some sort of mental detector on when people were lying, and it has never failed him. He wasn't sure what to do. One part of his mind was telling him to just accept it and to not make a big deal out of it, but the other part was telling him to look like he was heartbroken and betrayed, hoping some ridiculous miracle would come from that and she would change her mind. Although he knew he shouldn't do it, Luigi chose the bad option to react with. He just didn't want his efforts of getting a girlfriend to be for nothing.

"You hate me" Luigi had a gloomy look.

"No I don't! It's just that I'm only thirteen, see, and my dad is super strict" Daisy struggled to explain.

Luigi just nodded and started off to his homeroom. Behind him, he could see that Stephanie had started talking to Daisy. He knew he should probably go back before Stephanie hurt her feelings or made her do something stupid and reckless, but he was just too sad.

The rest of the school day just dragged on. It seemed like it had been an eternity before the last bell rang. Luigi didn't bother to go to Daisy's meeting place, but surprisingly, Daisy came and found him.

"Hey, guess what? I don't hate you! And to prove it, I will go out with you on Saturday!" Daisy smiled.

Luigi wondered why she changed her mind so suddenly

"I thought your dad said you couldn't" Luigi asked, confused

"He did. I'm going anyway." She said, sheepishly

"Okay. See you then" Luigi was super happy, yet disappointed in himself. Should he really let Daisy go with him and risk her getting in trouble, or worse?

_Well, there's nothing I can really do now I guess. The damage (If there is any) has already been done._

Luigi got on his bus and sat in an empty seat. Mario was further back in the bus, talking to Yoshi and Toad. Along the ride, Luigi was thinking about what he had said earlier. _Okay see you then? I almost sound like Stephanie! I didn't even think about what this might mean Daisy will do! Is she going to sneak out of her house? Not come home the day before our date? _Luigi felt horrible. _So many things could go wrong with this. I hope Daisy has a good plan at least._

The bus finally came to his stop. Luigi got out and started walking to his house. Mario caught up with him halfway there.

"How'd it go with Daisy today?"

"Well, I don't really know. She said her dad said she couldn't date until she was fifteen, with her being thirteen. I could tell that wasn't the truth though."

"Wait a sec, you said she was _thirteen!_?"

"Yeah, wh..." Then it hit Luigi. How was she thirteen if she was in ninth grade? "Maybe she skipped a grade?" Luigi suggested

"I guess"

They eventually got to their house and went inside, surprised to find their mom there.

"What are you doing here mom?" Mario asked

"I guess some of the pipelines at the factory weren't built very good because one of them broke in the middle of the day, releasing this purple gas. Everybody rushed outside and our manager, along with some other officials said they weren't sure if the gas was toxic, but that everyone should just take the day off and come back tomorrow"

"Wow" Luigi said

"Can you believe this mom? Luigi's girlfriend is thirteen!" Mario blurted out.

Their mom looked at Luigi, shocked.

"Wha, she's not my girlfriend!" Luigi said, blushing "We're just going on a date!"

"Yeah, that makes her your girlfriend."

"No it doesn't!"

"Alright, alright you two! Now, Luigi, is she really thirteen?" She asked

"Yeah. I just found out today. I guess she skipped a grade or something"

"Hm. Do her parents know about this? I would assume they are awfully skeptical about this since your sixteen and she's thirteen"

At this point, Mario had went to his room to start on his homework.

"Yeah... about that. She said that she wasn't allowed to date until she was fifteen, but then she said she was going to go anyway to prove she didn't hate me"

"One, why would anyone think she hated you?"

"Well... I kind of, might have, said that. Maybe"

"Luigi! Why would you say that to her?"

"I know it was wrong. I just...*sigh*"

"And two, WHAT?! She's going to go anyway?! Luigi, that is not okay!"

"I know, I know. I don't think she is going to go anyway. She doesn't really seem like a person that's good at lying. Especially to her parents"

His mom put her hand on her forehead. "Alright. Don't try and tempt her anymore though"

"Alright"

And so, Luigi's night went pretty smoothly after that. And after a long day, Luigi finally went to sleep, dreaming of the days to come.

**Hope you all liked that. Tell me if you prefer paragraphing like I did in this chapter or like I did the last two chapters, in a review or PM. I will try to upload a lot faster than I did with this chapter next time. And lastly, sorry if this chapter is too short. I made this in the middle of the night (Like an idiot) and should have waited until morning, but I really wanted to post it. So, see you all later!**


	4. Things Heat Up

**Wow. It has been really long time since I have uploaded. I just wanted to say how sorry I am for keeping you all waiting for me to upload. I might have a few excuses but in the end it is my fault. And I am truly sorry to everyone. I just still hope that after 6 months some of you are going to see this. That's half a year! And I haven't uploaded at all! I just hope that those of you who actually have stuck around can forgive me. I will be uploading on a regular schedule now. A new chapter about every week starting this coming Friday. Does that sound good? Maybe? Tell me in a PM or review what you think. But really I need to thank some people for motivating me to just get up and do it. These are the people that really make me love doing these. And so, I must truly thank princessdaisy01, ED-boi, Emmaxpp, GameLord 4BritishBronies, I am FF KING, Luigi4Life, Yoshi with a Moustache, magicswirl578, RandomJunk13, daisy'sdaisy, .58, lizy2839, iiRobynHoodii and Stuffwell359. Thank you all so much. Also, I will be changing my pen name to The Sci-Fi Gamer in a few days. I'm going to wait just so that everyone doesn't think that I'm someone else. That was a huge intro. Thanks for reading it all. So now, I present, Chapter 4!**

Luigi gasped as he woke up, sitting straight up in his bed. He was having some sort of nightmare but couldn't remember what it was about. Yawning, he slowly walked over to his bathroom to take a shower, his eyes still half closed.

While in the shower he thought about how tonight would go. Should he dress really nice to try and impress Daisy? Or would that be going too far? After all, they were just going to the movies. He got out of the shower, got dressed, and went to the kitchen.

Even though he didn't have to go to school today, Luigi had always been an early riser so his mom and Mario were still asleep. He wasn't really sure if his mom was mad at him from finding out last night that he had pressured Daisy into going out with him today, but he figured that he'd do something special for her just in case. Luigi thought for a moment before deciding he would bring her breakfast in bed.

He got out the pancake mix and the bacon from the freezer, knowing that one of his moms favorite breakfast meals is pancakes and bacon. He proceeded to get out all the ingredients listed on the side of the pancake mix box. Luigi had got out two pans and had started making the bacon. He had only ever been taught to cook by seeing half an episode on some cooking show, but he figured it couldn't be that hard. Little did Luigi know that he had put the stove heat for the bacon on way too high and was completely messing up the instructions for the pancakes.

While mixing it he got it everywhere, on the counter, on the floor and on his clothes. He tried scrubbing it off his cloths with a sponge but he just spread it everywhere. He finally gave up on cleaning himself and just continued making the pancakes. He poured the liquid-like mixture of ingredients into the pan and turned on the heat for that part of the stove. He didn't really know how long he should let the food cook so he just set a timer for ten minutes. He then went into his room and started to play on his 3DS XL. But about 5 minutes in Luigi smelt something in the air. He paused his game and sniffed a little more until he recognized the smell. Luigi suddenly dropped his 3DS, eyes wide, and ran over to the kitchen.

"AHHHH!" Luigi screamed at seeing that not only had the pancakes been burnt to a crisp, but that the bacon was literally on fire!

"Oh god, oh god..." Luigi clumsily grabbed the end of the handle on the pan and started bringing it over to the sink, but he dropped the entire pan onto the wood floor, making it start to burn to!

"AHHH! NONONONO!" Luigi started to really panic and ran over to his fridge, almost tripping, and grabbed two water bottles. He hurriedly uncapped them and poured the water all over the burning floor, which did nothing at all.

By now his mother had woke up from all the shouting and some strange smell in the air. "What in the world is," She stopped short seeing Luigi getting more water bottles out of the fridge and the kitchen floor on fire, spreading fast.

"LUIGI!" She shouted with her eyes bulging. "GET AWAY FROM THE FIRE!"

"Don't worry mom! I got it!" Luigi said, starting to uncap a bunch of water bottles.

His mother dashed over, narrowly scooting past the growing fire and went over to one of the cabinets. She pulled out a fire extinguisher while Luigi prepared to pour several bottles of water on the fire. The fire had grown to about the size of the stove when Luigi and his mother simultaneously attempted to put the fire out. Of course the water did nothing but after a couple of seconds of the fire being sprayed by the fire extinguisher, it finally went out.

Luigi and his mother just stood there, panting like they had just run a marathon.

"BWAHAHAHA!" Luigi and his mom both directed their attention to Mario who was now on the other side of where the fire was, holding his phone in his hand, videotaping the scene. Mario could barely contain himself trying to speak. "Oh, I got it all! Heh, heh with Luigi... trying to make the, BAHAHAHAH... and then... you came running and, HAHAHAHAHA!"

Mario's laughter slowly died down though as his mother and brother stared at him with an ever increasing glare. "Heh, heh..."

"MARIO!" Luigi and his mother both shouted as they came running at him.

Mario's eyes suddenly opened wide with fear as he ran for the door. "AHHHHHH! HELP! STOP IT GUYS! AHHHHHH!" Mario yelled at the top of his lungs as he ran down the street, Luigi and his mom not far behind.

**Well, there you guys go. I know this is short but I wanted it to be known that I'm back to making new chapters. I will try to make the next chapter longer. But as always, I hope that you enjoyed the chapter. Since this chapter had no Luigi and Daisy interaction I had to come up with everything on my own, so I hope that it was good. Again, I really appreciate it when you leave a review or PM me, so if you enjoyed please do. I usually reply to every review and PM I get. The next chapter should be coming out sometime on the 23rd of this month. So yeah. Thanks for reading :)**


	5. Getting Ready

**Hey Guys! Like I promised, I'm back for another chapter. I know it's not Friday and that its actually Saturday but my internet has been down for the past two days. But other than that, thank you all for the amazing support you guys have been giving me. I really appreciate it. I'm glad you all liked the last chapter, I was hoping it would come off as a bit humorous :) And once again, here comes the list of people who have and keep on support the story. I know its getting a bit repetitive but I feel kinda obligated to do so. I'm not really sure how else to thank you all other than writing chapters and doing this list. And so, my greatest thanks to: princessdaisy01, ED-boi, Emmaxpp, GameLord 4BristishBronies, I am FF KING, Luigi4Life, Yoshi with a Moustache, magicswirl578, RandomJunk13, daisy'sdaisy, .58, lizy2839, iiRobynHoodii, Stuffwell359, iloveprincessrosalina15, and the person who reviewed under a guest account. I would like it if you could make an account so I could thank you personally. But do whatever you want. Also, one last note, I have officially changed my pen name to The Sci-Fi Gamer. So, here we go. Next chapter. Yay!**

After chasing Mario for another five minutes running through the neighborhood they all decided to just put this behind them and go home. After their mom had caught Mario, took his phone, and grounded him.

While heading back, Mario motioned for Luigi to fall back a few steps from his mom.

He said in a slightly hushed voice to Luigi, "Hey. You gonna get ready for your date with Daisy tonight?"

"No. Now that I think about it a little more I really doubt she's coming." Luigi answered with a bit of disappointment in his voice. "I know she said she was coming but, she really doesn't seem like someone that has ever lied to anyone before. Not that that's a bad thing but... you know."

"Aw come on Luigi. I will bet you she's gonna show up." Mario said, slightly nudging his brother with his elbow.

"You really think so?" Luigi looked at his brother.

"Mmmhm" Mario nodded with a grin. "Why don't you come with me to go get some clothes for tonight? I need some new ones, and well, I don't think you really have any do you?"

He was right. Luigi had never needed nice clothes as he had never gone anywhere that he would need to wear anything decent, certainly not any dates. Once they had gotten home they cleaned up what they could of the kitchen. Luckily the carpenter they had called would be able to replace the floors that day, but he would need to take up most of the space in the house.

So when their mom sent Luigi and Mario out, they went to go get some clothes for their date.

After about 15 minutes of walking they finally got to a plaza where Mario said he knew a really good clothing store. Once the store came into view they walked a couple of feet before seeing a girl who looked like she was homeless hurrying out of the store with some clothes.

"I thought you said this place sold "decent" clothes. Pretty sure a hobo wouldn't be able to afford "decent" clothes" Luigi said, jokingly.

"Oh, whatever" Mario rolled his eyes as they walked inside. After looking around a bit they each picked out a pair of pants and a shirt. They were starving after not having any breakfast so they went to go get some food.

Luigi suddenly stopped short and ran inside a shoe store when seeing a poster inside.

"Luigi? Where are you going?" Mario followed him inside "Dude, what are you," He stopped when reading the poster

_Princess Daisy of Sarasa Land missing. 500 dollar reward to whomever finds and safely returns the princess to the King of Sarasa Land's Castle. _Was printed under a big picture of Daisy, except with a gold crown and regal orange dress.

"She said her dad didn't want her to go. But I didn't think..." Luigi's throat was too dry to speak. "If she gets caught with me... what would the king do to me?" Luigi trembled just thinking of it.

"Hey, It will be fine. Peach is a princess too, and her parents are okay with her dating me. I'm sure once this all gets sorted out her parents will understand." Mario said, reassuring Luigi.

Luigi nodded, but was still scared to death.

After the brothers had eaten, Mario suggested that they should both go and get a haircut. They still had some time before they could go home, and Luigi especially needed his hair done.

"Mario, I don't really think that this is a good idea." Luigi said while they were heading to the place to get their hair cut.

"Why not?"

"Well she's a princess! I don't even know why she would want to go out with someone like me. And even if she really did like me, there is no way her parents would approve of me. They would want her to marry some rich prince or whatever."

"Luigi, you are worrying too much. When she comes with us to the movies,"

"If! If she comes!" Luigi interrupted.

Mario continued, ignoring his brother. "It's not like her parents are going to be like "Oh! our daughter is gone! Better check every movie theater around, just in case!" So no, their not going to just so happen to pop in at just the right time and arrest you. And second of all, Daisy obviously likes you, so she's not going to go running back home and tell her parents all about you so that they don't get mad at her. She will probably just go home afterwards, get grounded for two weeks or something, and then everything will be back to normal! The only difference will be that you will have a girlfriend!"

"But that's the thing! What if she gets like, super grounded, or something, and hates me for the rest of my life! What if her parents like, put out a reward for me to get arrested or something!" Luigi's face was now very red with anxiety.

"Allright. Fine. We will just stay home, ditch our dates, and that will be the end of it." Mario changed his direction and started heading home.

"Hey!" Luigi stammered as he ran after his brother. "Mario ! Just... Ugh!"

Mario didn't show any concern as he headed towards home.

"...Ok! Mario stop! I will do it!"

Mario turned around to look at his brother. "Are we clear now?" Mario questioned.

"Yes... lets just go get are hair cut or whatever..."

**Well, there you go. Again sorry for this being a little late. Thanks for reading and... yeah. Don't really know what else to put in this little ending thing. Bye :)**


	6. Peek-a-Boo

**Alright! Chapter six! For those of you who have read princessdaisy's original story, you know that things really start getting good in this chapter. For those of you who haven't, expect some excitement! But, I've got to ask where some of you guy's have gone? Yoshi with a Moustache? RandomJunk13? Luigi4Life? Are you still there? Those are only three people but it seems that I've lost quite a few readers since my unannounced six-month hiatus. I guess I should have expected this, but I still wish that you guy's were here. But, I usually don't like to start off with a negative attitude, so, In addition to there being a bunch of new people who have started reading, reviewing, and following the story since the last 2 chapters have been released, recently, we just hit 1000 total views on the story! You guys are really the best! Obviously this isn't 1000 or different people, but still, this is a pretty big milestone for me personally. So, to mark the occasion, I am going to make this chapter extra long. And as another positive (and repetitive) note, my list of people who support the story. I'm not really sure what to call the list but if you have any suggestions, make sure to leave it in a PM or review. So, thanks to ****princessdaisy01, ED-boi, Emmaxpp, GameLord 4BristishBronies, I am FF KING, Luigi4Life, Yoshi with a Moustache, magicswirl578, RandomJunk13, daisy'sdaisy, lauren .redman .58, lizy2839, iiRobynHoodii, Stuffwell359, iloveprincessrosalina15 &amp; R3dh3dgrl. And now, starting off on a positive note, Chapter 6!**

It was about 5:00 when Luigi and Mario got home from their haircut and shopping. The carpenter had already left, so the boys went to their rooms to just relax for a bit, as Mario had told Luigi that Peach would probably be here at about 8, and that if they were going on a double date and Daisy showed up earlier, they would have to wait for Peach anyways. While laying in bed, Luigi thought about his new discovery, about how Daisy was actually a princess.

_Why didn't she tell me before? I guess that's why she was so afraid of her dad and what he could do to find her. But seriously? Why wouldn't she just explain to me what was going on? _Luigi's nervousness slowly turned into slight anger.

_What, does she think she can't trust me? I've never done anything to make her feel like that! You can't just think someone is a bad person or something when she's only known me for 3 days! _Luigi's obliviousness to the fact that she didn't want anyone to know she was a princess, that this was the sole reason that she had moved to a new school in the first place, got the better of him as he really started to get worked up.

Luigi went into the bathroom and tried to mess up his hair a bit, making It like it was on normal days, but the gel they had put in his hair when he got a haircut wouldn't let him do it.

"Ugh!..." Luigi tried putting it in water, using a comb, but every time he tried to move it, his hair would just flop back into it's original position.

Luigi sighed. He slightly rinsed his face in cold water and looked into the mirror. _Look at yourself. You look like a first grade kid who's parent didn't let him have chocolate for dessert. _Luigi dried off his hair and decided to just start getting ready early.

After he had taken a shower, Luigi went into Mario's cabinet, (they both had to share a bathroom) grabbed one of his multiple cologne bottles, and put a bit on himself. He then went into his room where he put on his new clothes and went back into the bathroom to look at the mirror.

Luigi had never looked better. Literally. He smiled at his reflection in the mirror. Luigi started talking to his reflection. "Hey Daisy. You ready for tonight?"

Luigi made a disgusted face in the mirror. _Ugh! God! That was awful! Now I really sound like a stalker. _Luigi decided not to attempt practicing a greeting.

He went back into his room and sat down for a little bit, not really sure what to do. He glanced at his clock. 6:30 He played on his 3ds for about an hour when Mario walked into Luigi's room.

"Hey. You ready?" Mario asked. Luigi could see that Mario had also gotten ready for the date.

"Yup."

"You look really good. Daisy is gonna be falling for you the minute she sees you." Mario said with a smile. "Guaranteed."

"If she sees me."

"Hey." Mario gave Luigi the _"I thought we already talked about this"_ face.

"Right. Whatever." Luigi replied. Mario went back to his room and Luigi just sat there, thinking. After what had seemed like 5 minutes to Luigi, He heard a knock at the front door. He looked at his clock. 8:03 Luigi sprang out of his chair and went over to the front door. Luigi looked at Mario, who was behind him, facing the door.

Luigi moved so that he couldn't be seen when the door opened. Mario rolled his eyes as he walked over to the door.

Mario said in a hushed voice, "You know what? I'm going to find out what Daisy thinks about you not believing that she was coming." Mario smirked.

"What! No!" Luigi was about to grab Mario when he saw that he was opening the door. Luigi dashed back behind a wall and watched Mario from an angle.

"Hey, Baby." Mario said to Peach.

"Hey!" Luigi could see that Peach had run into Mario's arms, but luckily, it didn't look like she had seen Luigi.

"I brought a friend. She's going out with Luigi tonight. Can we double with them?" Peach asked.

Luigi could feel his stomach tighten.

"Um, ok, but Luigi said that he wasn't coming. He said that his date wasn't coming." Mario glanced at Luigi for a split second before focusing his attention back outside the door.

"Um, right," Daisy said.

Hearing Daisy brought a smile to Luigi's face.

"I thought I wasn't coming. But I, um, came anyway."

Mario smiled. "He was hoping you would come. He even got all dressed up, just in case. Luigi!"

Luigi knew he would have to just play along with the whole _I thought you weren't coming &amp; had no idea you were here _thing.

When he got to the door his jaw dropped. Not just to play along, but also because Daisy looked beautiful. She had on a blue shirt and skirt lined with black, along with a pair of black heels.

"Daisy! I thought you weren't allowed to come!"

"Yeah. I just came anyway" Daisy replied sheepishly.

Luigi nodded. "Uh-huh. You said your _dad _wouldn't let you come. So since you left anyway, your _dad_ must be pretty mad. I saw some posters of the Princess of Sarasa Land and I started wondering who your _dad_ really is." Luigi wondered how Daisy would respond. He hoped he hadn't sounded too harsh, but he wanted to get his point across.

Daisy seemed to freeze for a second. She obviously hadn't expected this.

"Ummm, well, maybe my dad is a little important" Daisy said, traling off.

"A _little_?"

Daisy sighed. "Okay, okay. My father is the king. And I am the princess. And I left."

Luigi stared at her in a bit of awe. "You ran away, causing chaos in two kingdoms, to go to the movies with me?" Honestly, Luigi felt kind of flattered, but he tried not to show it.

"Well, I was also trying to get back at him. He freaked out and grounded me because I asked my mom after I asked him. So I left to go on a date with you." She paused for a moment before saying, "Stephanie made me do it."

Luigi suddenly burst out laughing. "Stephanie? Well, that makes sense. She was trying to get you in trouble. She's had a crush on me forever."

Luigi didn't notice Daisy, obviously getting mad about Stephanie.

"Hey, you wanna get going?" Luigi asked.

"Sure." Daisy said.

Once they had gotten to the movie theatre, they all decided to watch _When Goombas Fight Back_.

Luigi walked up to the ticket booth. "Four, please." Peach went up beside Mario as they walked inside. They all sat in the front row.

Luigi could barely contain his excitement as the movie started, not because of the movie, but because he had finally gotten what he had wanted. His body slowly put his arm around Daisy, ignoring his brains commands to stop.

For once, Luigi wasn't worried about being with Daisy. He couldn't have been happier. _Yes! Alright! Mission accomplished! Nothing can ruin this night!_

He couldn't have been more wrong.

Suddenly, the doors to the room burst open. Everyone turned and looked, except Daisy, who seemed to be hiding under her chair. Once Luigi saw who had burst in, his heart stopped and his face turned pale, probably like every other person in the room.

Stephanie was standing at the doorway with the King of Sarasa Land, Daisy's father.

Stephanie scanned the room before locking onto the group of four.

"Right this way," Stephanie said, walking towards them, with the King right behind her. Luigi was frozen to his seat, almost forgetting to breathe.

Once they had gotten to the front row, Stephanie bent down next to Daisy "Peek-a-boo!" she whispered into Daisy's ear.

Luigi was about to get up and punch Stephanie in the nose, when he saw two guards walk into the room, and the King staring at Daisy with an unreadable look.

Luigi just barely held in a scream as the guards walked up to Daisy, passed her, and started putting him in handcuffs! Luigi put his head down, not only because he felt ashamed, but also to hide his tomato red face, and beads of sweat trailing down it.

Luigi felt like he was about to cry. He was so scared he couldn't think straight. He was starting to pant for air when Daisy suddenly jumped to her feet, causing Luigi to slightly look up to see her.

"Hey! You see this guy? Right here?" She pointed at Luigi. "He was totally surprised when I showed up at his house! He was all like 'Yo! You're the missing princess! Why are you here?' And I was like, 'I got mad at my father, so here I am!' Yeah! How does that feel? Because I am sick of it! I really am! I am sick of being a princess, period! There it is! He's innocent! I'm not! But you know what? I...Don't...Care!"

Luigi watched in abject horror as the guards moved to Daisy, put her in handcuffs, and took them both away.

**Cliffhanger alert! Thanks for reading this chapter, and once again, thank you all so much for 1000 views! I hope this chapter was long enough to thank you! If you enjoyed PLEASE review! I really appriciate it when you do. Bye! :D**


	7. Judgment Day

**Heyo! I know that it is a Wednesday, and I'm supposed to upload on Fridays, but i will explain later. I have some GREAT news! In case you haven't read princessdaisy01's current FanFiction, 'Daisy: A Princess, Missing' she just announced that she will be making a sequel to the original Teen Years! And so, we have been talking and we decided that I would be doing Luigi's POV once again! I can't tell you guys how excited I am! So, in case you didn't know, if you do the math and I keep uploading on a weekly basis, I should finish this story within about 4 months. And so, I am going to be going on a writing spree to catch up with her, because, we have decided that it would be really cool to upload stories at the same time. Or at least in the same hour/day or whatever. So for I am guessing at least the next month or so, I will try my best to upload as many chapters as I can every week. The minimum will definitely be 2 or 3 though. It does sound a bit challenging, but I'm willing to take it on! Now, there might be a day or two where I'm not able to that many a certain week, but I will try my best. And now, as suggested by lizy2839, The name of the list is, 'the List of Supporties' I chose it because I think it's pretty cool. Also because I didn't get any other suggestions but whatever. And so, now for the List of Supporties, ****princessdaisy01, ED-boi, Emmaxpp, GameLord 4BristishBronies, I am FF KING, Luigi4Life, Yoshi with a Moustache, magicswirl578, RandomJunk13, daisy'sdaisy, lauren .redman .58, lizy2839, iiRobynHoodii, Stuffwell359, iloveprincessrosalina15 &amp; R3dh3dgrl. And so, the writing spree has officially begun!**

Luigi was pale. Or green. Or red. He didn't know, and honestly didn't care to find out. He was still processing what had just happened. The only thing that snapped him back into reality was the occasional shove from the guard who was beside him when he slowed down too much.

It was already really dark out, but when he glanced over, he could see Daisy, who was clearly panicking.

_Oh gosh... she doesn't think that this is her fault, does she?_

Oh no. There was no way that he was going to let her blame herself for this after all that's happened. He cared about her too much. The guard next to him was a bit startled when Luigi suddenly got out of his slouching position, stood straight up, looked straight forward, and most of the color returned to his face. Luigi was going to take the blame, even if it meant getting punished by a king.

Once they had gotten to the castle, Luigi was stopped just a couple feet away from what he assumed was the entrance to the king's throne room, while Daisy was sent in.

"Wow. Looks like Daisy's in quite a bit of trouble..."

Luigi slowly turned around as his anger suddenly skyrocketed, to see Stephanie leaning against the wall.

"You... how could you... no, how DARE you?!" Luigi tried to keep his voice down, but he wasn't going to let Stephanie off easy. He had to use all of his willpower just to stop himself from smacking her across the face.

"Oh, you will thank me later. There is no way her dad would've let her date you, and who would want to date a prissy, stuck up girl like her?"

Luigi stormed over and grabbed Stephanie by her shirt.

"If you say one more thing about Daisy, I swear I am going to make you wish you had never met me! Got it?"

Stephanie's face suddenly flushed red as she quickly nodded.

He let her go and walked to the other side of the hallway. Luigi was tired of Stephanie.

They waited there for another minute until they heard what seemed to be a snap, and a guard lead them into the throne room.

Luigi could hear Daisy slightly gasp as they walked in. He looked at her with a blank expression for a second before focusing his attention on the king, who was sitting at his throne, looking Luigi in the eyes.

Luigi didn't flinch or anything. he just stood there, with what seemed to be a somewhat confident look.

The room was silent for a second before the king started to speak.

"Luigi. Do you think Stephanie would be cruel enough to set Daisy up with something this major?"

"Absolutely. Anything to get the competition out of the way." Luigi tried to answer in a more confident way, but it came out more like a mutter. After all, he still was kind of scared on the inside.

The king nodded. "Stephanie." He said as he directed attention to Stephanie, who had a sour face on, and was glaring at Luigi.

"Is it true that you have a crush on Luigi?"

"I don't have to tell you that..." Stephanie stared at the king with a blank face.

The king raised his eyebrows. "You do if it could give you a motive for influencing a crime."

_Woah. This just got serious._ Luigi thought to himself.

Stephanie started slightly shaking, and he could tell that she was really scared of the king. "Yes." She said in a tiny voice. "Okay, I have a crush on him. But that doesn't mean that I set Daisy up!" She said in a slightly louder voice.

"Are you _sure_ you didn't?" the king asked. It seemed as if the king was enjoying Stephanie's fear as much as Luigi was. He was glad that he was interrogating her. She deserved it.

Stephanie looked like she was about to throw up. "Alright! She screamed. "Okay! I did it! I set her up! You know why? Because she wouldn't expect it from me! It would have been a little fun, until she actually left and I realized she was the princess. Then it was really fun. I knew I could turn her in, too." Her gaze drifted to the floor. "I just never expected her to figure it out." She mumbled.

"They never do." The king growled. He seemed really ticked off. Like REALLY mad. And Luigi was loving every moment of it.

"The dungeon!" The king ordered, as two guards went over to Stephanie, arrested her, and took her away.

Luigi's mouth was wide open.

_Oh my god... He just... She just... _Luigi suddenly felt horrible for how he had treated Stephanie. Even though part of him was glad that she was gone, most of him was sorry for her.

The king then turned to Luigi.

_Wait... No... No,no,NO,NO,NO! _Luigi was about to start pleading for mercy when the king started speaking.

"You may exit the castle." Luigi sighed in relief as he attempted to quickly regain his composure. While the guards were leading him out, he quickly glanced at Daisy, but she seemed to be staring at her father. Luigi really hoped that she wouldn't get punished too bad, but there was nothing he could do for now but wait.

Once outside, Luigi looked up at the windows to the throne room he could see what seemed to be Daisy's silhouette, and another feminine-looking silhouette running up and embracing her. It was probably her mom or something.

He pulled out his phone and looked at his texts. _From Mario: Luigi? Are you ok? Where did he take you? _

Luigi sighed. He texted back: _I'm fine. I'll meet you back at the house._

He started walking back to his house, thinking of a way to explain this to his mom.

**Well, there we go. I will be continuing my writing spree until I'm finished with princessdaisy's story. Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed. Leave a review if you liked it, and if you didn't, tell me in a PM or review why you don't like it and what you think I should do differently. Bye :D**


	8. Love Is In The Air

**Hey guys! I'm not going to explain the whole writing spree thing again, but if you still don't understand, just re-read the beginning of the last chapter's intro. Even though as of right now I've only gotten two reviews on the last chapter, I think that's pretty good for only being out for one day. Before I start the list of supporties, I just want to give an extra-special thanks to princessdaisy01, and lizy2839. You guys have commented on almost every chapter I have posted, and you always have something nice to say. I just want you to know that I really appreciate it. And so, for the List of Supporties. ****princessdaisy01, ED-boi, Emmaxpp, GameLord 4BristishBronies, I am FF KING, Luigi4Life, Yoshi with a Moustache, magicswirl578, RandomJunk13, daisy'sdaisy, lauren .redman .58, lizy2839, iiRobynHoodii, Stuffwell359, iloveprincessrosalina15, and R3dh3dgrl. This is personally my favorite chapter, so I hope you all enjoy it too!**

About 15 minutes after Luigi had texted Mario, he finally got home. He walked in and saw his mom and Mario sitting at the dining room table. His mom had a bunch of tissues next to her, and he could tell by the look on her face that she had been crying. He assumed that Mario already told her what had happened. Luigi felt terrible.

There was an awkward silence for a few seconds before Luigi's mom got up, ran over, and hugged him tightly. He hugged her back.

"Oh Luigi...*sniff*"

Luigi could feel his mothers tears soaking through the sleeve on his shirt.

"I'm so sorry mom..." He was close to also breaking out in tears.

She held him there for another minute before finally letting him go. She wiped the tears from her eyes, but they were still red from all the crying.

Mario went over to his brother and hugged him for a couple of seconds before letting him go.

He slightly chuckled. "Dude, you never stop amazing me. You're gonna have to tell me all about what happened."

"Wow." Mario said. They were in Luigi's room, and he had just finished telling Mario about what had happened. Their mom had already went to bed after giving Luigi another barrage of hugs and kisses, and making him promise to at least let her know when he leaves the house to go get arrested.

"So he sent Stephanie to the dungeon?"

"Yeah... I feel bad for her. I wonder what it's like in there..."

"I can't imagine." Mario said.

Mario glanced over at the clock. 1:21

"Jeez. I'm gonna go to sleep" Mario said, while rubbing his eyes.

"Okay."

Mario got up and went to his room.

Luigi sighed._ What a night..._

Luigi was too tired to do anything. He just turned off his light, and went to bed.

Sunday went by pretty quickly, and it was now Monday.

* * *

Luigi got up, got dressed, ate breakfast, and got his things for school. Once at school, Luigi was walking to his classroom, trying to see if he could find Daisy, when someone tapped him on the shoulder.

"Oh. Hey Peach. What's up?"

"What's up? What's up is an understatement. More like, Are you okay? What happened? What happened to Daisy?"

"Okay, okay. Slow down."

Luigi explained all that had happened after he and Daisy were taken away.

"Hasn't Daisy told you yet? I thought you guys were like, best friends or something."

"I guess we knida are, but I've only known her for three days. I don't have her phone number or anything."

"Oh." Luigi said, a bit disappointed. He was hoping that Daisy would have told Peach if she was okay, so that Luigi could find out what had happened after he left.

He was about to ask something else before a whole bunch of people on the opposite side of the hallway started bowing.

"What the heck, guys? I thought I made it clear months ago that I don't like it when you do that!" Peach said a bit loud. But the people weren't bowing at her. they were bowing to someone else. Peach finally saw Daisy standing there, obviously annoyed. It seemed that after all those posters of her had been posted around town, everyone realized that Daisy was the Princess of Sarasa Land.

Luigi saw peach turn and look at him, seeing that he obviously wanted to talk to her. "I'll tell her that you need to talk with her."

"What? No!" Luigi was about to protest further, but Daisy had already seen Peach, and the two were making their way to each other.

What am I going to do? Luigi wasn't really scared of talking to her, but he was most definitely not going to talk to her about Saturday out in the open. Luigi started scanning his surroundings for a private place in which he could talk to her. Luigi finally found a place.

_Perfect_

Luigi turned around to see that Peach had just walked away, and Daisy was looking over at Luigi. _Well, here goes nothing._

He walked over to Daisy.

"Come on." Luigi said as he motioned for Daisy to follow him. He had brought her over to this semi-secluded space behind the stairs.

Luigi didn't really know what to say, so he just said the first thing that came to mind.

"So how'd it go?"

"Surprisingly well. I was only grounded four months" She answered

Luigi smiled, glad that her punishment wasn't anything too severe. "Really?" he asked.

"Mm-hmm." Daisy replied.

"Well, you can't be grounded from school." Luigi said, jokingly.

"Apparently"

He laughed, but his stomach tightened as he said his next few words.

"Well, did you want to be my, um, you know... girlfriend?" Luigi couldn't mask his nervousness, no matter how hard he tried.

Daisy smiled at him. "I'd love to. But of course, my mom and dad can't know about it."

"Of course." Luigi replied. Luigi had been thinking about this, and his heart won over his brain as he stood there for a couple of seconds before leaning in towards Daisy.

_Oh god. Please let this work. _Luigi thought to himself as he noticed Daisy leaning in towards him.

In reality it was brief, but to Luigi it lasted a million years. Luigi had finally kissed Daisy. Luigi had never kissed anyone before, but it felt better than anything he had ever experienced before. It felt amazing.

* * *

The rest of Luigi's day flew by. Luigi was usually very talkative towards Mario, but today Luigi was totally out of sync, which made Mario know that something was up. When they got off the bus, Mario walked up to Luigi.

"Hey, what's going on with you?"

"Me and Daisy had our first kiss today!" Luigi said with a great big smile.

"Really? Good job dude!" Mario said as he patted Luigi on the shoulder.

"Hey, um, would you mind not telling mom?"

"Yeah, sure. why not?"

"I'm not really sure why. I'll tell her in my own time."

"Alright whatever."

Luigi spent the rest of the day thinking about the kiss. His first, ever, kiss.

**Yay! I love this chapter a lot so please, review! It really inspires me to write when you do. Good or bad. I just want to know what you guy's think about the story. Thanks again for reading! Till next time!**


	9. A Heavenly Day

**Hi guys! Sorry I haven't uploaded for the past couple of days. I took the weekend off, couldn't do it on Monday, and the whole chapter got deleted yesterday, so I had to rewrite it again today. (you don't know how mad I was when it got deleted) I don't really have much else to say, so here is the List of Supporties! ****princessdaisy01, ED-boi, Emmaxpp, GameLord 4BristishBronies, I am FF KING, Luigi4Life, Yoshi with a Moustache, magicswirl578, RandomJunk13, daisy'sdaisy, lauren .redman .58, lizy2839, iiRobynHoodii, Stuffwell359, iloveprincessrosalina15, James Birdsong &amp; R3dh3dgrl. Again, don't really have anything else to say, so here's chapter 9!**

* * *

Luigi woke up, super excited to see Daisy. He got out of bed, took a shower, &amp; threw some clothes on. He hadn't ever been this happy to wake up on a Tuesday morning and go to school. He ate breakfast, and got on the bus to go to school.

* * *

Luigi went to the place under the stairs where he and Daisy had kissed yesterday, and hoped Daisy would do the same. After waiting for a few minutes, Luigi saw Daisy coming towards him. He smiled as she ran up to him.

"Guess what?" She asked in an excited voice. "My parents know about us!"

Luigi's smile disappeared, and he wouldn't be surprised if his face was a bit pale. He said in the nicest way possible, "Daisy, I think you're a little confused. We agreed that we _wouldn't _tell your parents..."

"Yeah, yeah, I know, but I asked my mom if I could date you. She was going to say no, and then my dad came in and said that I could."

Luigi raised his eyebrows in utter shock. "Your _father_?"

"Yeah, I know! Isn't it great?"

"Yes!" Luigi exclaimed, super happy that her father had said yes to her dating him. He would have thought for sure that if the king had ever even _seen_ him again, that he would have been thrown in the dungeon with Stephanie.

Luigi felt the same feeling in his stomach as yesterday as he stared at Daisy for a second before they kissed. Luigi felt like he was in heaven. He could barely stand up straight. He literally was having trouble standing on two feet when they separated, and Daisy obviously felt the same way.

"Um, okay!" Daisy giggled, swaying slightly. "I've got to, um, get to class. Meet me here again after school!"

"Okay." Luigi smiled. "See you then!" he felt like a king as Daisy walked away.

* * *

Luigi was now sitting at lunch with Lakitu. He didn't have many friends, but Luigi and Lakitu had been best friends since they were in elementary school.

"Luigi, what in the world are you doing?" Lakitu asked.

Luigi looked confused for a second as he realized he had been twirling his spaghetti around, and he was smiling like an idiot.

"I don't know, just not hungry I guess."

"Dude, you seriously expect me to believe that? You did this yesterday too! By now, you would have already horked down all your food down! What's going on? Lakitu was right. Luigi did normally have his spaghetti down in two minutes. It was one of his favorite meals.

"Well, I sort of, kind of, might have kissed this girl named Daisy and stuff... but that's really nothing.

Lakitu's eyes grew huge. "Daisy!? Like, the princess!?" Lakitu was astounded.

"Yeah, I know."

Luigi explained all the stuff that had happened in the past four days.

* * *

"And her dad was fine with it?"

"Apparently. She seemed pretty surprised too."

"Wow. Dude, you are SO lucky! You're dating a princess! And you kissed her! TWICE! And her parents are fine with it! Like, whaaaaat!?" Luigi and Lakitu both laughed.

"I guess I am." Luigi said, thinking of Daisy again.

* * *

Luigi felt like he was going to die if school lasted another minute. Luigi had quietly packed his things and was staring at the clock. The second the bell rang, Luigi sprang up, and ran out the door. Luigi rushed over to his and Daisy's spot.

Luigi finally got there, and he saw Daisy, but she didn't look so happy.

"What's wrong?" He asked as he went up to her.

"I separated best friends at lunch." Daisy mumbled. She seemed pretty upset.

"Who?"

"Peach and Pauline."

Luigi scoffed. "Daisy, I don't think you understand. They say that they're great friends, but I know better than that. Mario broke up with Pauline for Peach, and Pauline has been furious at Peach ever since. They only pretend to be friends for Mario's sake. It would kill him if he knew that they hated each other because of what happened."

Daisy looked at Luigi. "Really?"

"Yes. You probably did everyone a huge favor. In fact, you even did yourself a favor. Pauline hates you three times as much as she hates Peach."

"Why?" Daisy looked slightly frightened.

"Because her best friend is Stephanie." Luigi wasn't popular, but he made sure to stay in tune as to what was happening at school.

Daisy gulped. "Oh."

Luigi smiled reassuringly at her. "Don't worry. Pauline's not nearly as evil and twisted."

Daisy nodded, but he could tell that she still was a bit worried. Luigi wasn't sure what to do, but he did what he figured would make her somewhat happy. He kissed her again. It seemed like every time they kissed, it got better and better.

He smiled at her. "Hey, I've got to get going."

"Okay." Daisy said.

Luigi suddenly felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. It was a text from Mario. _BUS IS ABOUT 2 LEAVE!_

"Great!" Luigi said as he started running towards the bus loop. He saw his bus just about to start leaving when he suddenly banged on the door. "HEY! WAIT A MINUTE!"

The bus driver opened the door. "Jeez kid! A little knock would have been fine!"

Luigi went inside. "I'm sorry."

"It's alright. Just sit down." The bus driver said.

* * *

**Sorry if this chapter felt really short, and kinda boring/slow. I've kind of had a headache for a while, but I just wanted to get the chapter out. By the way, Lakitu was kinda based on one of my best friends from school. His pen name is I am FF KING. Thank you so much for reading, and please leave a review or PM telling me what you think. Bye! :)**


	10. Just Another Normal Day

**AHH! I am SO sorry everybody! I haven't uploaded in like, two months! I got grounded by my mom, and she took away all my stuff, preventing me from writing! I finally got ungrounded, so Im back now. But just for future reference, if something like this ever happens again, it is probably something similar to this, so don't worry about me giving up on the story or anything like that. Well, now that that's out of the way, it's Chapter 10! We are now officially half way through the entire story! I think that's pretty cool, so thank you all. So, here's the List of Supporties! ****princessdaisy01, ED-boi, Emmaxpp, GameLord 4BristishBronies, I am FF KING, Luigi4Life, Yoshi with a Moustache, magicswirl578, RandomJunk13, daisy'sdaisy, lauren .redman .58, lizy2839, iiRobynHoodii, Stuffwell359, iloveprincessrosalina15, James Birdsong, R3dh3dgrl, &amp; Luigiguy42. Alright, here we go. We're half way there!**

Luigi took a bite of his cereal as he thought about what he and Daisy were talking about yesterday. Mario really would be sad if he knew that it was his and Peach's relationship that tore Peach and Pauline apart. Luigi wondered what Mario would do if he ever found out. Just then, Luigi's phone vibrated in his pocket. He pulled it out, and it was a text from his mom. She had to leave for work earlier than Mario and Luigi had to leave to catch the bus.

"Hey sweetie. Just wanted to remind you, daylight savings time starts today, so don't be late for your bus. Love u :)"

Luigi jumped out of his chair, nearly knocking over his bowl of cereal.

"MARIO! WE GOTTA GO!" Luigi yelled as he grabbed his backpack.

"What!?" Mario yelled back. He was in the middle of doing his hair, so it looked really messed up.

"It's daylight savings time! Our bus is leaving in like, two minutes!"

"Dang it!" Luckily Mario was already dressed, so he just grabbed his backpack, and they both flew out the door.

"There's the bus!" Mario shouted as they ran towards it.

"Hey! Wait a second!" Luigi yelled. But the driver didn't hear them.

"NO!" They both yelled as the bus drove away.

"What are we gonna do!?" Luigi asked, panicking.

"There's no way we can make it there on foot." Mario said as the brothers looked each other in the eyes.

"Oh no! There is no way it's gonna happen!" Luigi said

"How else are we gonna get there?" Mario said. "You think I want to do it either?"

Both boys raced back home. Mario was talking about the bicycles that Luigi and Mario had. Well, more like their tricycles. They had never needed their bikes since they were little, so they never bought new ones as they grew up. The only way they would be able to get to school on time was to ride them.

Luigi had a bright green bike with a huge L on the front, and obviously it was way to small for him. Mario's was the same, but red and with an M on the front.

Both boys, now completely embarrassed, raced their tricycles to school.

* * *

Once they had finally gotten to school, they were gasping for air. They didn't bother to lock their bikes, jumped off once they had reached the bike rack, and ran inside, with 10 minutes to spare.

Luigi kissed Daisy again under the stairs, and went to class. The whole kissing thing was starting to become quite normal for Luigi, but he definitely wasn't complaining.

* * *

Luigi was now at lunch with Lakitu, explaining what had happened this morning, with Lakitu laughing non-stop.

"Oh man this is great... Heh, and you had to ride the tri, HAHAHA! Ah... I'm sorry. That's just, wow."

"Oh whatever." Luigi said, his face red.

"So anyways, sounds like you and Daisy are getting quite close, right?" Lakitu asked, raising his eyebrows with a smirk.

"Oh shut up." Luigi replied

"What? You guys are literally kissing every day! Soon enough there are gonna tiny Luigi's running around everywhere!"

"WHAT!?"

"Heh, but the best part will be, they are all girls, with Daisy's voice, but they will look exactly like you, a boy."

Luigi gave Lakitu the death stare, which actually frightened him a bit.

"Hey, I'd love to stay, but I have to go... heh... um... bye." Lakitu said as he ran off.

"Uhg! He is so annoying."

* * *

The rest of the day went on as usual, and Mario and Luigi were now on the bus, going home. As they drove past the bike racks, Luigi saw some people looking at their tricycles. Luigi just turned around. There was no way he was going back for that bike. Ever.

**Well, that's it for this chapter guys. Sorry if it was really short. I wanted to save a part that was in Chapter 10 of Daisy's POV for the next chapter. Also, sorry again for being away for so long. Thanks for reading, and please leave a review telling me what you think of the story. Bye :)**


	11. Future Plans

**Uhhhhh. I got grounded again. I'm really sorry about that, but on the bright side, it's summer now! Which means that now I won't have to worry about that anymore. And just in case you didn't see it, in my last chapter, I left out the last part of chapter 10 in Daisy's POV, so that will be the beginning of this chapter. And now, the List of Supporties! ****princessdaisy01, ED-boi, Emmaxpp, GameLord 4BristishBronies, I am FF KING, Luigi4Life, Yoshi with a Moustache, magicswirl578, RandomJunk13, daisy'sdaisy, lauren .redman .58, lizy2839, iiRobynHoodii, Stuffwell359, iloveprincessrosalina15, James Birdsong, R3dh3dgrl, Luigiguy42, XerxesFett, Nicole G, GiveDaisyLove, &amp; luigi. Also, we now have over 20 people on the List of Supporties! Thank you all for enjoying my story and taking the time to write a review! And so now, Chapter 11 :)**

Mario &amp; Luigi made sure to adjust all of their clocks (They weren't planning on having a repeat of yesterday) so they weren't late for their bus. Once they got to school, Luigi went over to his and Daisy's normal spot where they met in the morning. But when he got there and saw Daisy, he noticed that she was kind of sulking.

"What is it, Daisy?"

"Stephanie" She growled. "She's out, and my father didn't even tell me about the trial. So it was a total surprise when she sashayed into the cafeteria and got all up into my face."

That really ticked Luigi off.

"What? Stephanie? She's out? Are they crazy?" Luigi exclaimed.

"I don't know, but Stephanie is."

Luigi sighed. "I have to go. See ya later." He really felt bad for Daisy.

He wasn't sure why or how he came up with this courage, but as Daisy got up and started to leave, he grabbed her shoulder, turned her around, and kissed her passionately. They stood there, just kissing for a second before Luigi walked away. As he walked away, he felt like he had butterflies in his stomach.

* * *

"*Ahem* Mr. Mario ?"

"Huh?" Luigi said as he woke from his daydreaming. He was still repeating this morning over and over in his head.

His teacher, Ms. Shields, was standing next to his desk, glaring at him.

"Could you please answer number 21?"

"Ummm... Right. Number 21..."

"*Sigh* Would someone like to help Luigi with number, "

Everyone in the class suddenly turned towards the wall as they heard screams coming from the girls bathroom, which was right next to their class. The screams continued for a couple more seconds before they heard people running through the hallway.

"Umm... Everyone just... Stay here and... Yeah."

Ms. Shields ran out of the classroom, and everyone started chatting about what they thought was going on.

Luigi had no idea what happened in the bathroom, but he figured it couldn't be anything good.

Ms. Shields came back a couple minutes later, looking a bit worried.

"Um, alright class, we have a very... Important person coming to school, so no bathroom passes and no leaving the classroom." She said while closing the blinds on the classroom windows looking out into the hallway.

They continued the lesson until a couple minutes later, when more sounds started coming from the bathroom. A couple of thuds and what sounded to be quite a struggle. There was lots of talking in the hallway, which after a couple of seconds stopped.

Ms. Shields went over to the window and slightly pulled back the blinds to peer outside. Once she walked back to her desk, she looked a lot more relieved than when she had come back to the classroom earlier, and continued the lesson.

* * *

Luigi was thinking about how to tell Daisy while he walked over to their spot. He was going to Isle Delfino for all of next week, so they wouldn't see each other at all.

Luigi was originally just going to give Daisy his phone number (which amazed his mom that he hadn't done yet) so they could still talk, but he remembered that the service plan on his phone didn't cover international calls, texts, etc.

If he upgraded his plan to cover international calls, it would cost a LOT of money, which his mom didn't have, especially since they were going on this trip. So, Luigi decided to pay for it with his own money. But if he paid for it, he would have to pay for at least a month, which completely emptied out his savings. But for Daisy, he would do anything.

He also was a bit worried about how it would be when he got to their spot. He was kind of worried about the kiss earlier, and how Daisy felt about it. It honestly felt a lot different than how they normally kissed, and he was worried that maybe Daisy didn't feel that way about him, or maybe she didn't feel ready to take it that far yet.

But Luigi didn't have anymore time to think about it, as their spot was just a few steps ahead. Would she be mad at him? Would she even be there? Luigi finally rounded the corner and, nothing. Literally. Luigi's heart sank as Daisy was almost always there before him, and she was nowhere to be seen. He sat there and waited, and waited, and waited, until he absolutely had to go because of his bus.

Once he got on the bus, Luigi started thinking to himself.

_Uhhh... Why did I have to kiss her like that?... I'm such a screw-up. The one perfect girl that for some reason liked me, gone._

Luigi pulled out the slip of paper that he had written his phone number on, and stared at it. He slowly crumpled it up and threw it out the bus window.

**Alright, that concludes chapter 11. And just in case anyone wasn't aware, Mario and Luigi's last name is Mario, that's why the teacher called Luigi Mr. Mario. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and if you did, please leave a review or PM me, as it really shows me that you guys are enjoying and want more. And if you didn't enjoy it, leave what you think I did wrong/bad in a review or PM. Thanks for reading :)**


	12. Explanations

Hey so... surprise surprise. I'm not dead. Been over a year since I've updated and, well. Not too sure what I was planning on writing going into this but... yeah. It's just been bugging me for so long and I just kept putting it off for some reason. But I feel that you guys deserve to know (if anyone is still waiting for an update)

So yeah. If it's not apparent already, I'm not making the Teen Years story anymore. And for all of you who really read it and liked it, I really do appreciate every one of you, and I just want to say that I'm sorry for keeping you all in the dark.

I'm sure you're like "Well why don't you want to do it anymore" and really it's just that, I have other things in life to do. Not even counting that I just started highschool, but I really just have other things I want to do. Whether its spending time with my friends, or playing video games, or listening to music. I'm planning on starting a YouTube channel too (I know, its super cringey XD). I guess what I'm trying to say is, FanFiction just doesn't give the that same enjoyment that it did when I started it two years ago. Wow. Had to look that up and it feels like it's been a lot longer than two years.

But yeah. I feel like this is really overdue, but I apologize. To anyone who was hoping for more or that really enjoyed it and was waiting for more. And not just apologies, but lots of thank yous as well. You guys made me feel like, I don't know. Like I was entertaining people. Making them smile, or brightening up their day. And that truly made me happy. So, once again, thank you all so much.

And to LuckyMoonWriter, I really do appreciate you letting me do this story in the first place. Without you, I wouldn't have read your story two years ago, built up the courage to ask you to do this story, and none of this would have ever happened. Even though it ended up like this, it has certainly been an experience that I won't ever forget, and for that, I can't thank you enough.

And hey, I can't leave without a final List of Supporties! A super special thanks to: LuckyMoonWriter, ED-boi, Emmaxpp, GameLord 4BristishBronies, I am FF KING, Luigi4Life, Yoshi with a Moustache, magicswirl578, RandomJunk13, daisy'sdaisy, lauren .redman .58, lizy2839, iiRobynHoodii, Stuffwell359, iloveprincessrosalina15, James Birdsong, R3dh3dgrl, Luigiguy42, XerxesFett, Gamer Gabe 2.0, luigi, Nicole G, XXMlg360NoScopeXX, The Smorfglobin, WeegeeSuperStar, GameLord TheHitman, Emy 721, GiveDaisyLove, TwinNova, Yuki Louve &amp; Edvinaux. 31 in total!

And, yeah. If anyone has any questions or anything, PM me (I promise not to take a year to respond) So yeah. Thank you all for everything, and goodbye.

=)


End file.
